Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to backplane modules. The disclosed concept also pertains to methods of manufacturing backplane modules.
Background Information
Known backplane modules typically employ conductive metallic traces embedded within a thermally conductive substrate to electrically connect components of the backplane module. Such conductive traces are manufactured before being placed (i.e., embedded) in the thermally conductive substrate. Additionally, the conductive traces are typically connected to contact points, such as pins, of the backplane module by methods such as brazing, soldering, welding, riveting, or staking. This requires skilled labor and assembly time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in backplane modules.
There is also room for improvement in methods of manufacturing backplane modules.